A porta da frente
by OH Lover
Summary: Porque quando uma porta é fechada outra é aberta. E esse é o nosso segredo; esperar a escuridão cobrir o céu para que possamos viver.
1. Vizinhança

**A porta da frente**

Por Moniket

_Capítulo 1: Vizinhança_

Fiquei observando o teto do meu quarto durante longos minutos - as estrelas que brilham no escuro que estão coladas nele são realmente interessantes – e, percebi que quando ficamos olhando durante um tempo para um determinado lugar aparecem umas bolinhas engraçadas na nossa frente, não importa o quanto você pisque, elas só vão embora quando quiserem. E foi isso que eu fiz, esperei elas dizerem adeus, evitando olhar muito tempo só para um lugar, porque além de engraçadas, eram bastante incomodas.

Percorri meus olhos pelo meu quarto. Poderia descrevê-lo em uma palavra: aconchegante. Ele é pintado em dois tons de rosa; claro e escuro. Não é como se fosse uma das minhas cores preferidas. A cor depende do meu humor. E aos meus quinze anos, eu estava na fase rosa da vida. Mas, voltando... Ele é aconchegante. Tem minha cama no centro, o guarda-roupa à direita, em cima dele está todos os meus ursinhos de pelúcia. O criado-mudo à esquerda. A mesa do computador ao lado da porta. E no canto atrás da mesma, um baú com todos os meus tesouros dentro, no caso; meus livros. Sim, eles ficam guardados em um baú, porque prateleiras não seriam suficientes para agüentar seu peso.

Desisti de ficar analisando as coisas no meu quarto - isso não iria trazer de volta meu sono -, o melhor a fazer seria ir até a cozinha tomar um copo com água. Foi o que fiz e aparentemente eu era a única com insônia em casa, pois todas as luzes estão apagadas. Tentei ao máximo não fazer barulho, para não acordar meus pais. Após beber água, fiquei escutando o tique taque do relógio e vi que já eram uma e meia. Percebi que não adiantaria nada ficar no meio da cozinha esperando o sono vir.

Fui até a sala e abri uma fresta da janela para ver se ainda tinha alguém na rua. Estava tudo tão calmo e solitário que não vi mal algum em abrir a porta e sentar nos degraus da escada da frente de casa, porque convenhamos seria horrivelmente constrangedor alguém me ver com uma blusa larga e shorts curto, combinando, do Bob Esponja. Fora o meu cabelo que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo mal feito.

Observei as casas que se seguiam e cheguei à conclusão de que eu sou uma completa estranha, simplesmente não conheço ninguém na rua em que moro. Existem aqueles que eu conheço de vista e os de nome. Isso mesmo, de nome. Aqueles que eu não faço idéia em que casa mora, ou quem seja, mas sei que estão ali de tanto que meus pais falam. E isso é tudo.

Não que eu fosse anti-social ou algo do tipo, mas eu simplesmente não sou uma "menina de rua", talvez seja pelo fato de meus pais serem super protetores e não me deixarem sair sem a companhia deles, além de ser filha única, o que fez com que eu preferisse passar meu tempo no meu quarto ou de vez em quando ir à casa de alguns dos meus amigos ou eles virem até a minha. Mas, nunca ficamos _fora_ de casa.

Acho que isso é um bom argumento para o porquê de eu não me relacionar com os vizinhos ou talvez seja apenas eu que seja preguiçosa e anti-social o suficiente para não gostar de sair de casa.

A porta da casa da frente se abriu e vi um garoto loiro sair por ela, olhando para os lados e trancando-a novamente. Abriu o portão que ficava ao lado da janela, que está posicionada ao lado da porta, quase sem obter ruído nenhum. Ele desapareceu lá dentro.

Ouvi um carro sendo ligado e observei-o estacionando-o na calçada. Saiu do carro e novamente com o mínimo de barulho possível fechou o portão, que descobri como sendo a garagem. Foi até a porta do motorista, abriu-a e entrou. Quando estava dando a partida, abaixou o vidro do carro e murmurou:

-Belo pijama! – seguido de um sorriso enviesado.

Observei o carro dobrar a esquina, enquanto sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem. Havia esquecido completamente que era feio ficar bisbilhotando os outros e tenho certeza que o encarei tanto que percebeu minha presença. Além de ser obvio que o lugar onde estava não era nada discreto, pois estava sentada na escada da porta da frente da minha casa que, olha que maravilha – notem o sarcasmo –, fica de frente para a da casa dele.

Levantei e limpei a poeira da minha roupa, entrei e tranquei a porta. Fui até o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, não me importando em não fazer barulho.

_Olá, Lei de Murphy, que bom que se lembrou de sua velha amiga, Hermione Granger_, pensei irônica antes de a escuridão me tomar.

.

**N/A: **Olá, tudo bem com vocês? Primeiramente quero desejar um Feliz Ano Novo a todos vocês, que 2011 seja repleto de felicidade, muito saúde e tudo que há de bom!

Quanto à fanfic, essa idéia surgiu quando eu estava na minha casa e vi um vizinho meu, que eu nem lembrava que existia sair no meio da noite e realmente o tempo fez muito bem a ele, mas abafa. Então me lembrei da história de meus tios, que eram vizinhos desde sempre e que as famílias eram rivais. Resolvi passar pro papel e vamos ver no que vai dar. Já estou com três capítulos prontos, então, tudo depende de como você receberão a fic.

Beijinhos! =)


	2. Pensamentos

_Te ver e não te querer_

_É improvável, é impossível_

_(__Te ver - Skank__)_

_._

_._

_._

**A porta da frente**

Por Moniket

_Capítulo 2: Pensamentos_

Acordei atrasada, fiz minha higiene matinal e tomei apenas um suco antes de ir para a escola. Graças a minha insônia, meu estado físico e mental está horrível. Estou com olheiras perceptíveis e meu cabelo está indomável, além de eu estar absurdamente lenta. Resumindo, estou parecendo um zumbi. Isso não é nada legal para quem ver de fora. É uma poluição visual!

Meu dia passou como um borrão. Sorte que eu era a "queridinha" dos professores porque se não já teriam me tirado da sala, por estar meio desligada. Lembro de na hora do intervalo Gina Weasley, irmã mais nova de Rony Weasley, um dos meus melhores amigos, ter falado algo como "Harry, convite, encontro, sábado" e eu ter murmurado em concordância, repetidas vezes. Depois ela perguntou "Sério? Certeza? Eu convido?" e eu respondi com um "Sim. Vai Fundo!", antes de achar a mesa que estava a minha frente extremamente convidativa.

.

Acordei com o barulho da campa e Gina, que ainda estava ao meu lado, sorriu.

-Hermione, você ta legal?

-Sim, claro. – minha voz soou mal até para os meus ouvidos.

-Tem certeza? – insistiu.

-Absoluta apenas uma noite mal dormida. – cocei os olhos para dispersar o sono, reprimi um bocejo e Gina me olhou divertida.

-Mione, sério, você está acabada.

Olhei-a irritada. Eu sabia que estava mal, não precisava que ficassem me lembrando.

-Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. – levantou os braços em rendição. – Mas, você não quer ir pra casa? Acho que os professores não iriam se importar...

Talvez ela tivesse razão, mas eu não poderia perder aula.

-Não se preocupe. – acrescentou vendo minha expressão. – Harry e Rony passam a matéria pra você mais tarde.

-Fica pra próxima. – dei de ombros.

-Hermione, se manda. – exigiu a ruiva.

Olhei-a fazendo pouco caso. Por que mesmo ela acha que irei obedecê-la?

-É melhor você ir, Mione. – tentou um tom mais suave.

Estreitei os olhos.

-Granger, ponha na sua cabeça, que você não irá aprender nada. Absolutamente nada, nesse estado, ok? – seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho.

E pela experiência que eu tenho no quesito "Weasley", sabia que se não fizesse o que ela quer, estaria perdida. Dei um sorriso sem graça, enquanto tentava ligar pro meu pai.

Afinal, quem sou eu, né? Só a Hemione _Sem Graça _Granger.

.

Assim que cheguei a casa fui direto para o meu quarto, não me dando ao trabalho nem de trocar de roupa. A cama parecia tão quentinha e confortável que resolvi dormir um pouco. Só não sabia que dormiria tanto.

.

Acordei às quatro da tarde. Fui até a cozinha e vi um bilhete colado na geladeira.

"_Hermione, o almoço está na geladeira, é só esquentar. Seus amigos, Rony e Harry deixaram umas anotações; estão em cima do criado-mudo._

_Com amor, _

_Mamãe."_

Amassei o bilhete e joguei-o no lixo. O melhor a fazer agora é tomar um banho e depois passar a matéria a limpo. Quanto ao almoço, bem, acredito que irá virar janta dentro de algumas horas.

.

Graças a minha soneca da tarde, estou _novamente_ com insônia. Isso não é ótimo?

Dessa vez estou prevenida e não fiquei olhando para o teto, isso definitivamente não faz com que o sono venha e sim com que as bolinhas engraçadas e incomodas apareçam. Ir beber água e ficar parada no meio da cozinha só faz com que minhas pernas doam. Sentar nos degraus da escada da frente faz com que eu veja um loiro saindo com o carro escondido, em plena madrugada.

Isso é interessante. Mas, não é como se ele fosse sair duas noites seguidas, certo? Ninguém agüentaria... Pelo menos, eu não agüentaria.

De qualquer forma, eu não iria levantar da minha confortável cama para bisbilhotar a vida dos vizinhos. Isso não é da minha conta e é muito constrangedor quando a pessoa é pega no flagra, ainda mais quando a "pessoa" sou eu. E isso, eu pude comprovar ontem de madrugada.

De qualquer forma, algumas coisas eu pude descobrir sobre esse estranho.

Ele claramente não segue as regras, é muito bom em não ser pego e é bastante inconveniente.

Que direito ele tinha de falar do meu pijama?

Tudo bem que foi um "elogio". Mas e daí?

Garoto debochado...

.

A semana passou rapidamente e logo é domingo. Domingo é igual à missa. E é para igreja que estou indo. Vesti uma calça jeans, uma blusa baby look cinza com letras azuis e uma sapatilha.

Hoje seria somente eu e minha mãe. Meu pai tinha ido trabalhar. Houve alguma coisa, envolvendo um garoto que caiu de bicicleta e uma ladeira. Meus pais são dentistas. Tomamos o café em silencio. Teríamos de ir a pé à igreja, porque papai tinha levado o carro e o da mamãe estava pro conserto. Existe coisa melhor que acordar cedo e andar dois quarteirões, quando você podia estar dormindo?

Mas nada de reclamações, hoje é o dia da semana reservado a Deus! E não, isso não foi irônico.

Saímos de casa e tenho certeza que uma lesma nos ultrapassaria. Quando dobramos a esquina um carro nos acompanhou e uma cabeleireira loira se pôs pra fora da janela do carro.

-Com o maior prazer! – piscou maroto. Ainda pude ouvir uma risada antes de ele sair cantando pneus.

Acompanhei mais uma vez o carro até ele dobrar a esquerda do segundo quarteirão. Mamãe estava me olhando estranho. Eu fingi que nada tinha acontecido e soltei um "Lindo dia, não?". Mas, ao contrario do que eu esperava, ela me olhou horrorizada.

Oi? Perdi alguma coisa?

Durante o caminho para igreja fui divagando sobre o que significava esse "Com o maior prazer!", enquanto analisava minhas sapatilhas. Quando fui ajeitar minha blusa que insistia em subir, me deparei com a frase "Beije-me", em azul, entrelaçada em outras palavras menores com o mesmo significado.

_Ótimo_, pensei sarcástica. E o pior é que nem seu nome eu sabia. Não que eu estivesse interessada; não mesmo. Mas esse garoto é um intrometido!

.

Fiquei pensando sobre o loiro que morava na casa da frente. Era obvio que na primeira vez que o vi, ele estava saindo escondido. E hoje, novamente, ele estava com o carro, o que significa que dessa vez o carro está liberado. O que me leva a pensar que ele não pode usar o carro à noite. Não que isso me interesse, claro.

Mas, suspeito, certo?

E quem ele pensava que era para insinuar me beijar? Ainda por cima, na frente da minha mãe. Que constrangedor!

-Vão todos em paz e que o Senhor vos acompanhe. – a voz do padre me assustou.

Eu não acredito que perdi o final da missa pensando sobre esse garoto.

.

Quando estava anoitecendo, meu celular começou a tocar.

-Alô? – saudei.

Escutei um gritinho animado. Afastei um pouco o celular do meu ouvido.

-Oi? Gina...?

-Mione! – exclamou animada. – Muito obrigada, se não fosse você...

-Do que você está falando? – perguntei confusa. Afinal, o que eu tinha feito?

-Como do quê? – perguntou indignada. – Do meu encontro com Harry é obvio! – podia até imaginá-la rolando os olhos.

-Encontro? – perguntei cautelosa. Meu Deus, o que eu tinha a ver com isso?

-Você não lembra? Você me incentivou a pedir a ele pra sair comigo. – explicou como se estivesse falando com uma pessoa com problemas mentais.

Eu pensei durante algum tempo.

-Gina, quando foi isso?

-Na terça.

-Ah... – eu não tinha prestado atenção em nada do que ela disse; só confirmei tudo.

Depois de algum tempo em silencio, a ruiva resolveu quebrá-lo.

-Você não lembra. – afirmou. – De qualquer forma, obrigada. – agradeceu parecendo se divertir com a situação.

-O que eu falei exatamente? – perguntei incerta.

-No intervalo, eu lhe perguntei se o Harry era tímido demais para me pedir pra sair. E você confirmava tudo o que eu falava. Eu perguntei se devia pedir pra sair com ele. Você concordou. Eu perguntei "Sério? Certeza? Eu convido?" e você soltou um "Vai Fundo!". – ela fez uma pausa. – Se recorda de alguma coisa?

-Gi, me desculpe, mas eu não estava prestando atenção em nada do que você falou naquele dia. – disse envergonhada. Eu lembrava vagamente de algumas partes da conversa. E pra falar a verdade, pensei que minha mente tivesse me pregado uma peça e talvez fizesse parte de um sonho maluco que tive.

-Ah, sem problema. – fez pouco caso do assunto. – O que importa é que graças a isso, eu e Harry estamos namorando! Isso não é ótimo?

-Claro realmente ótimo! – e eu fiquei realmente feliz com a notícia.

Os próximos trinta minutos ela passou detalhando o encontro que teve com Harry, dessa vez eu respondi além dos monossílabos _e_ dei minha opinião sobre o assunto.

.

Meu pai estava sentado nos degraus da escada da porta da frente, me sentei ao seu lado.

-Pai? – esperei até que ele estivesse prestando total atenção em mim. – Bem, eu gostaria de saber em que casa mora que pessoas. – comecei incerta, isso pareceria confuso. – Digo, o nome das famílias que mora em cada casa, entende?

-Sim. – me olhou curioso e eu ignorei, esperando que continuasse.

Foi o que ele fez, saiu me mostrando às casas e os nomes de seus respectivos moradores. Percebi que ele estava ignorando a casa da frente. Isso me deixou intrigada.

-E a casa da frente?

-Os Malfoy. – falou sem vontade. – É bom não se meter com eles. Tem fama de encrenqueiros. – acrescentou.

-Ah. – foi à única coisa inteligente que consegui responder.

.

**N/A:** Capítulo pequeno, porém, maior que o anterior. Foi bem corrido e Hermione está começando a tomar consciência do Malfoy. =)

Fiquei triste por receber apenas uma review, mas, o que conta é a qualidade não a quantidade, certo? Então, o meu muito obrigada à _Lolipop's forever xD_, por fazer do meu dia mais feliz! *-*


	3. Portas Abertas

**A porta da frente**

Por Moniket

_Capítulo 3: Portas Abertas_

Segunda feira. Tive que agüentar Harry e Gina no maior "love". Trocavam carícias ocasionais e constantemente sorrisos e olhares cúmplices. Tudo bem, casal recente é assim mesmo. O pior foi agüentar Rony reclamando.

Acho que é até meio machista da parte dele. Quer dizer que ele pode sair por aí se agarrando com Lilá Brown e Gina não pode beijar o namorado? Sendo que pelo menos, ela está beijando o namorado. E ele? Até hoje não sei se ele está em um relacionamento ou não. A cada vez que Lilá toca na palavra "namoro" ele foge. Isso é injusto. Mesmo que eu não goste da garota, fica uma situação chata, sabe? É realmente horrível quando ele fica se escondendo dela depois de uma dessas conversas sobre namoro. Sobra pra mim e Harry consolá-la. Mas, o alvo preferido dela sou eu. É ridículo o modo como se lamenta "Uon-uon pra lá, Uon-uon pra cá". Porém, a vida é deles. Logo, eles que se resolvam.

.

À noite, repeti o ritual de segunda passada. Olhar para as estrelas que brilham no escuro, coladas no teto do meu quarto, até aparecer às bolinhas incomodas e engraçadas. Ir até a cozinha beber um copo com água, escutar o tique taque do relógio. E olhem a coincidência, uma e meia da manhã. Ótimo, já é terça feira. Espero que isso não esteja se tornando um habito.

Fui até a sala e abri uma fresta da janela. Todas as casas estão com as luzes apagadas. A única coisa que ilumina a rua é os postes. Abri a porta da frente e sentei nos degraus da escada. Diferente da ultima vez em que sentei aqui, conhecia quem morava em cada casa. Não sei o rosto de todos, mas sei que família mora em cada uma. Isso é um avanço.

A porta da casa da frente se abriu e o loiro, que agora eu sabia se chamar, Malfoy, olhou para os lados antes de se dirigir a porta da garagem. Saiu de lá em seu carro verde escuro, saiu do carro e fechou o portão da garagem.

Acompanhei seus movimentos e diferente do que eu esperava, ele não foi até o carro. Atravessou a rua e se posicionou a minha frente. O olhei confusa.

-Olá vizinha. – franzi o cenho. – Permita-me me apresentar – prosseguiu. – Sou Draco Malfoy. – estendeu a mão em forma de cumprimento.

Olhei-a durante alguns segundos antes de apertá-la.

-Hermione Granger.

Ele sorriu e olhou para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Senti minhas bochechas pinicando. Afinal, quão clichê isso poderia parecer? Rapidamente soltei sua mão e desviei o olhar.

-Bem, até mais. – piscou, lançando um sorriso torto.

Observei ele entrar no carro e dar a partida, até dobrar a esquina.

Uma das coisas que posso acrescentar a minha lista de adjetivos é que, seu nome é Draco Malfoy, seus olhos são de um tom incomum de cinza. E ele é lindo.

.

Acordei atrasada. Isso realmente está se tornando um hábito, o que é péssimo! Quando cheguei a Hogwarts, faltava apenas cinco minutos para bater a campa. Apressei-me até minha sala. Eu estava meio desligada e McGonnagal assim como os outros professores resolveram me ignorar fazendo apenas algumas perguntas ocasionais sobre a matéria. Agradeci mentalmente por ter lido alguns capítulos extras dos livros escolares. No intervalo sentei juntamente com Rony, Gina e Harry embaixo de uma árvore, que está localizada nos jardins de Hogwarts.

-Te amo. – era sussurrada seguida vezes antes de um beijo estralado na bochecha, olhos, testa, cabelo...

É realmente fofo. São meus amigos, mas tudo de mais enjoa. Essa analogia é ridícula, mas eu podia praticamente ver mel ao invés de amor ser derramado a cada toque e declaração. Ficar perto deles é prejudicial à saúde. Então, diabéticos fiquem avisados!

Observei Rony olhar ressentido em direção a Harry e Gina. Ele decidiu ignorar o namoro da irmã, mas de vez em quando resmungava algo como "Não existe mais respeito aos mais velhos?" quando o casal trocava caricias mais explicitas. No caso beijos... De língua. Confesso que até eu fico com vontade de vomitar ante tanto grude, mas, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. E em boca fechada, não entra mosca. Não é o que dizem?

Ron pigarreou.

-E então? – levantou uma sobrancelha olhando acusatoriamente para o casal a sua frente, que mais pareciam duas crianças sendo pegas fazendo algo errado.

Quem visse de longe pensaria que meu amigo ruivo é o Sr. Da Razão e nunca fez isso. Mas, quem convive com ele, sabe que faz pior.

-Uon-Uon – o barulho da campa se sobrepôs a voz que gritou apelido tão curioso.

Ronald Weasley é um completo medroso, fato. Seus olhos arregalaram de medo, enquanto olhava para todos os lados em busca de uma saída. Não se passaram nem cinco segundos e ele saiu correndo em direção ao castelo. Ouvi risadas atrás de mim.

Harry e Gina estavam de mãos dadas e se despediram de mim. Enquanto se distanciavam indo pelo mesmo caminho que Ron ainda pude ouvir Gina dizer:

-Pelo menos nós estamos juntos. E ele, que nem se decide – sequer sabe – se quer ou não ter algo sério com a Brown?

Abaixei para pegar meu material – que está espalhado pela grama - e, quando levantei dei de cara com Lilá Brown.

-Mione, por que ele não quer falar comigo? – seus olhos banhados em lagrimas.

-Talvez, ele não tenha lhe ouvido. – argumentei.

-Tem certeza? – indagou esperançosa.

-Claro, se tivesse lhe ouvido teria falado com você. – comentei no meu melhor tom sabe-tudo.

-Obrigada! Você é uma ótima amiga, Mione – me abraçou antes de sair correndo.

E é nessas horas que me sinto extremamente culpada. Ainda irei ter uma conversa séria com Rony. Porque apesar de Lilá ser irritante e grudenta ela tem sentimentos e não é nada legal fazer pouco caso do que os outros sentem.

.

À noite fiquei olhando as estrelas que brilham no escuro, coladas no teto do meu quarto. Diferente das outras vezes em que fiquei com insônia não fiz todo aquele ritual. Esperei que desse uma e meia da madrugada de quarta para ir até a sala, então, abri uma fresta da janela. Como sempre a rua estava deserta e iluminada apenas pelos postes. E como sempre meus pais estavam dormindo em um sono pesado.

Abri a porta da frente e sentei nos degraus da escada. Fiquei divagando e era questão de minutos até que _ele_ aparecesse. O que não tardou a acontecer. Logo, a cabeleira loira estava analisando a rua e indo até a garagem. Malfoy repetiu o mesmo ritual das outras vezes. Mas, antes de dar a partida olhou para mim.

-Tenha uma boa noite, Granger. – deu um sorriso vago. Que foi o suficiente para acelerar meu coração.

_Que merda está acontecendo comigo?_, pensei antes de entrar em casa, sem esperar que ele dobrasse as esquinas, como sempre fazia.

.

Nas noites que se seguiram continuei com insônia. E em todas elas eu ia até a porta da frente quando dava uma e meia da manhã e ficava sentada nos degraus da escada. Mas, em nenhuma delas Malfoy apareceu. Se me perguntassem eu negaria até a morte, mas meus olhos nunca desgrudaram da porta da frente. Nesse tempo Bichento – meu gato – foi quem me fez companhia nessas noites de insônia.

.

No sábado passei o dia no meu quarto tendo como acompanhantes meus tão amados livros. Quando anoiteceu repeti o ritual das noites passadas. Olhar para as estrelas até dar uma e meia da manhã.

Mal sentei nos degraus da escada e a porta da frente se abriu. Diferente do que eu esperava Malfoy não foi até a garagem. Ele se sentou nos degraus da escada em frente a sua casa. Sorriu ante meu rosto confuso.

-Boa noite, Granger.

Desviei o olhar murmurando um "Pra você também.". Alguns minutos de desconforto se passaram até que criasse coragem para fazer a pergunta que estava me deixando inquieta.

-Malfoy – comecei insegura. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Você já fez uma pergunta. – comentou um pouco sarcástico.

-Então, posso fazer outra, fora a que eu já fiz e a que estou fazendo agora? – retruquei.

-Com toda a certeza. – disse parecendo achar engraçada minha atitude.

-Por que não saiu hoje? – minha voz não passava de um sussurro e senti minhas bochechas pinicando.

Ele ficou calado durante tempo suficiente para que eu voltasse a encará-lo. Ele percebendo que eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta, deu de ombros.

-Não sei. Acho que... Que, digamos que eu tenha preferido ficar em casa, mas esteja sem sono. Então... – deixou as palavras no ar.

-Claro, o sono sempre volta quando vamos até a porta da frente, não é mesmo? – expus meus pensamentos sem nem perceber.

-Como? – perguntou genuinamente confuso.

A essas alturas minhas bochechas já deveriam ter atingido vários tons de vermelho. Mas já que comecei tenho que terminar certo?

-Me desculpe. – tentei sorrir. – Mas, é que esses dias tenho tido insônia e a única coisa que faz com que meu sono volte é vir até a porta da frente... – completei quando ele ficou m encarando sem expressão - De casa, sabe?

Ele soltou um riso tímido que logo se tornou em uma estrondosa gargalhada. Oi? Fiquei sem entender nada.

-Malfoy? – tentei chamá-lo mais umas cinco vezes.

Atravessei a rua e dei um cutucão em seu braço.

-Draco? – perguntei genuinamente confusa.

Seu riso foi morrendo aos poucos até seu olhar cruzar com o meu.

-Hum? – perguntou monossilábico.

-Ei, por que você estava rindo?

Ele afastou um pouco indicando o lugar ao seu lado para que eu sentasse o que obedeci prontamente.

-Primeiro; você não tinha motivos para me pedir desculpas. E segundo; foi realmente engraçado o modo como ficou embaraçada. – me encarou durante uns dois segundos antes de desviar o olhar para a porta aberta da minha casa. – Aliás, obrigado pela dica. – piscou maroto, voltando a me encarar.

Dessa vez, quem desviou o olhar fui eu. Olhei para a porta aberta da sua casa que estava posicionada atrás da gente. Sorri, sussurrando um "De nada.". Essa foi à deixa para que começássemos a conversar abertamente.

As portas da frente de nossas casas permaneceram abertas durante as horas que se seguiram. Elas foram às únicas testemunhas do inicio da nossa amizade.

.

**N/A: **Nosso casalzinho está interagindo, e como diz o nome do capítulo, as portas estão abertas. E sei que ficou meio repetitivo esse negocio de "porta da frente" e todo esse blábláblá, mas pelo menos teve uma cena Dramione no final do capitulo; apesar de eles estarem com a personalidade totalmente diferente... Mas, abafa. O próximo capitulo não tem previsão pra ser postado, porque ainda não digitei, mas acredito que não vá demorar muito, então deixem a historia em alerta.

E o meu muito obrigada à: _'Sweet Always, valoisbarbara e Arine-san_ Vocês são demais! *0*


	4. Saídas Noturnas

**A porta da frente**

Por Moniket

_Capítulo 4: Saídas Noturnas _

Faz quase duas semanas que não durmo bem. Mas, isso não está me incomodando; nem um pouco. Acordo as seis vou para Hogwarts, volto às duas da tarde. Durmo um pouco, faço meus deveres e fico no meu quarto até mais ou menos uma hora; que é o horário em que meus pais estão dormindo. Sento nos degraus da escada e fico esperando a porta da frente ser aberta. O que não demorou muito pra acontecer.

-Tão cedo aqui, Hermione? – brincou atravessando a rua e sentando ao meu lado.

-É sempre bom madrugar, sabe? – fiz a piadinha sem graça. Ele riu brevemente.

-Você deve ter percebido que faz um tempinho que não tenho minhas saídas noturnas.

Acenei, encorajando-o a continuar.

-Você nunca teve curiosidade de saber pra onde eu vou?

-Agora que tocou no assunto... Bem, sim. – respondi pensativa.

-Estou te convidando pra ir comigo. – sorriu.

-Mas, Draco...

-Ah, Mione, não custa nada.

-Eu não sei se posso. – argumentei.

-Não é como se seus pais fossem descobrir.

-Isso não ta certo.

-Granger, por favor! É só hoje.

Ponderei um pouco antes de responder.

-Tudo bem, irei trocar de roupa. – avisei contrariada.

-Se quiser pode ir assim. Eu, particularmente, não irei me incomodar. – sorriu enviesado.

-Poupe-me Malfoy! – resmunguei indo até a porta.

-Granger, quem diabos é Weasley?

-O quê? – perguntei confusa.

-Weasley! O nome que ta na sua blusa.

Olhei para o que eu estava vestindo. Shorts até o meio da coxa e uma blusa extremamente larga. Claro! A farda do time de basquete da Grifinória.

-Ah, é o Rony. – dei de ombros indo novamente até a porta. Mas, ele segurou meu braço.

-E o que ele é pra você? – perguntou autoritário.

-Meu amigo.

-Então você dorme com as roupas dos seus amigos?

-Lhe garanto que é muito confortável.

-Confortável? – ironizou.

-Sim, tenho varias delas. Harry e Rony sempre me dão. Às vezes papai também.

Ele bufou.

-Draco, qual o seu problema? – puxei meu braço que estava começando a doer, massageei-o.

Ele seguiu meus movimentos atordoado até o braço que ele estivera segurando que continha algumas marcas avermelhadas de dedos. Passou a mão seguidas vezes pelo cabelo.

-Hermione, me... Meu Deus... – gaguejou. – Só, por favor, me desculpe. Eu, eu... – olhou pra mim de forma desesperada.

Levei minha mão até sua bochecha, acariciando-a. Ele fechou os olhos antes de voltar a me encarar culpado.

-Draco, não precisa ficar assim, foi só... – nem eu sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Ele pegou o braço que havia machucado beijando de leve o local. Puxou-me para um abraço escondendo a cabeça em meu pescoço.

-Me desculpe, eu não queria... Não me deixe mais fazer isso, meu amor.

Meu coração acelerou ante essa declaração. Resolvi ignorar, afinal, a todo tempo as pessoas chamam as outras de meu amor. Não é como se tivesse um significado por trás disso. Acariciei seus cabelos. Sempre tive vontade de tocar e como eu imaginava eram macios. Esperei ele se acalmar e me afastei. Ele não me soltou totalmente, deixou as mãos descansando em minha cintura.

-Acho que eu vou trocar de roupa, agora. – sussurrei me dando conta que nossos rostos estavam incrivelmente próximos. Meu olhar intercalou entre seus lábios e olhos. Nunca tinha estado tão próxima a um garoto quanto agora. Virei o rosto para a minha casa, controlando a respiração ofegante.

Ele me libertou aos poucos. Mais uma vez fui até a porta, quando ia entrar ele me chamou, encarei-o esperando que continuasse.

-Se quiser, posso te dar algumas blusas minhas. – sorriu envergonhado, desviando o olhar para a rua deserta.

Entrei em casa.

-Adoraria Draco. – um sorriso se formou em meus lábios.

.

Quando voltei Draco estava me esperando encostado ao carro. Entreguei minhas chaves a ele.

-Pra quê está me entregando isso?

-Guarda pra mim, por favor? Não confio muito no meu bolso.

Ele abriu a porta pra eu entrar e deu a partida. Estava dirigindo há um tempo e eu ainda não faço a mínima idéia de onde estamos indo. A única coisa que sei é que estamos longe de casa.

-Aonde vamos?

-Paciência. – olhou rapidamente pra mim. – Estamos quase chegando.

Revirei os olhos. Estávamos tendo essa "conversa" há algum tempo.

Ele parou o carro em frente a uma boate que tinha inaugurado recentemente. Isso era tão obvio! Saímos do carro e só então percebi a imensa fila que se formava frente à porta de entrada. O olhei assustada. Ele sorriu, descansando a mão em minha cintura, me conduzindo até a entrada. Conversou brevemente com o segurança antes de ele nos deixar entrar.

-Como conseguiu isso? – falei alto devido o som às alturas.

-Segredo. – sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

-Sabe, eu nunca tinha ido até uma boate. Ao menos, não até hoje. – confessei.

-Fico feliz que tenha sido o primeiro em algo.

-Como assim? – perguntei, mas, ele não respondeu. Talvez, não tenha ouvido a pergunta.

Por dentro a boate era bem espaçosa. Logo na entrada estavam espalhadas várias mesas e cadeiras, o bar localizado nos fundos. Na parede esquerda ao lado do bar tinha uma porta que dava direto para uma pista de dança. No canto dela tem um palco. Draco disse que é porque algumas bandas se apresentam aqui de vez em quando.

Nos fundos, tem uma escada que leva ao segundo andar, que foi onde ficamos. No segundo andar, existe outro bar, porém menor que o do primeiro, alguns bancos próximos ao balcão e diversas mesas e cadeiras espalhadas pelo local.

-O que achou?

-Nada que eu esteja habituada. – respondi com sinceridade.

Ele riu.

-Quer alguma coisa?

-Não.

-Vai querer ficar aqui ou lá em baixo? – dei de ombros. Não estou me sentindo confortável nesse lugar de qualquer forma.

Ele segurou minha mão, me levando até o primeiro andar, parando na pista de dança.

-Dança comigo.

-Draco, escuta, eu não sei dançar!

Ele sorriu maroto antes de me puxar para mais perto dele, as mãos nunca largando minha cintura – sinto que esse é o lugar preferido delas – fazendo meu corpo balançar no ritmo da musica.

-Sério eu não sei dançar. – tentei me soltar, mas ele me segurou com mais firmeza.

-Você está dançando, Granger.

Revirei os olhos. Ele riu.

-Você fica uma gracinha emburrada. – balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente arrancando risos de mim, ao que ele me acompanhou.

Eu estava me sentindo uma boneca de pano sendo manipulada por ele. Girou-me, fazendo meu corpo balançar conforme a batida da musica.

-Viu? Você sabe dançar.

-Não, Malfoy, você sabe brincar de boneca. – retruquei.

-O quê? – me olhou intercalando entre a confusão e o divertimento.

-Estou me sentindo uma boneca de pano com você me manipulando. – ele sorriu antes de rir.

-Você fala cada coisa absurda. – murmurou.

-Draco, acho melhor nós voltarmos. – reprimi um bocejo. – Que horas são?

Ele tirou o celular do bolso.

-Três e meia.

-Ah, não! E eu tenho prova no primeiro tempo.

-Calma, nós já estamos indo.

.

-Então é isso que costuma fazer?

Ele murmurou em concordância.

-Isso é tão obvio! Não sei como não percebi antes. – confessei. – Mas, de qualquer forma, pensei que saísse com amigos ou algo do gênero. – mulheres, para ser mais exata, completei em pensamento.

Ele sorriu, olhou pra mim rapidamente antes de voltar o olhar para estrada.

-E é isso que faço na maioria das vezes. Porém, achei melhor ir com calma. Sei que não está acostumada a esse tipo de coisa, então... Melhor conhecer meus amigos em outra ocasião.

Cantarolei um "Tudo bem.".

Levei um susto ao percebê-lo estacionando o carro frente a minha casa. Ao que parece a vinda foi mais rápida e divertida que a ida. Ele abriu a porta do carro pra eu sair e me acompanhou até a porta da frente.

-Obrigada.

-De nada. – sorriu antes de se afastar.

-Draco?

-Hum?

-A chave de casa. – sorri sem graça.

Ele voltou e me entregou. Agradeci mais uma vez, abri a porta e sorri constrangida com o silencio que havia se instalado. O olhei e percebi que ele estava me encarando. O silencio estava me incomodando e eu estava começando a ficar nervosa. Meu coração acelerado e minhas mãos suando. Fiquei nas pontas dos pés e depositei um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele me olhou surpreso, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

-Boa Noite. – me apoiei no batente da porta sorrindo feito uma boba.

-Boa Noite. – olhou uma ultima vez para mim, logo indo até o carro.

Pela primeira vez eu tinha visto o ritual do Malfoy voltando para casa ao invés de ele saindo. E confesso que gostei mais dessa versão. Foi até a porta da frente, acenou e sorriu para mim antes de fechar a porta.

Fechei a porta de casa, fui até meu quarto, troquei de roupa e me joguei na cama. Agradeci mentalmente por meus pais terem o sono pesado. Pela primeira vez na vida me senti uma adolescente normal. Tenho certeza que meu rosto está corado e meu coração simplesmente não para quieto. Apesar de eu não ser muito fã de boates, até que foi divertido.

Por um momento me senti como se estivesse apaixonada. Ri do pensamento. Isso é completamente impossível! Fechei os olhos.

.

**N/A: **Olá, tudo bem? Quanto ao capítulo sei que demorei atualizar frente às outras vezes, né? Mas eles já estavam digitados, então... De qualquer forma, o que acharam dele? Alguns com certeza vão querer me matar. Dêem um desconto para minha humilde pessoa, é minha primeira fanfic de HP e eu comecei com um casal problemático e difícil de escrever! Mas, fazer o quê se é o meu segundo casal favorito? Sim, porque o primeiro é James/Lily. ;p

Voltando ao assunto, ficarei agradecida se me derem algumas dicas e se estão gostando de todo esse doce. Perdoem-me diabéticos, juro que estou tentando fazer o meu melhor. Tenham uma ótima semana! E o meu muito obrigada à _Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki, , Lolipop's forever xD, Jukeb0x e Isabela_ por comentar, favoritar e/ou deixar a historia em alerta. Você são uns amores! =)


	5. Querido Sonífero

**A porta da frente**

Por Moniket

_Capítulo 5: Querido Sonífero _

Fiz a prova um pouco avoada; mas acho que consigo tirar uma boa nota. Nos últimos dias me sinto extremamente distraída e sonolenta, mas quando lembro o motivo de tudo isso a única coisa que consigo fazer é sorrir. Sorrir feito uma boba.

E é exatamente isso que estou fazendo agora.

-Hey! – Gina sentou ao meu lado.

-Olá.

Ela me olhou durante um tempo. Eu ignorei e continuei bebendo meu suco.

-Você está apaixonada!

-Desculpe? - Como assim estou apaixonada? O que ela tinha na cabeça afinal?

-Você está apaixonada.

-Eu entendi o que falou! – olhei-a como se fosse louca. – O que te faz pensar isso?

-Está diferente.

-Estou do jeito que sempre fui.

-Ah, claro. Então, me diga, qual foi a ultima vez que saiu com os meninos? Ou quando foi que ficou após a aula na biblioteca?

-O que isso tem a ver? – retruquei.

-Você está mais radiante.

Revirei os olhos.

-E não tira aquele sorrisinho misterioso do rosto.

-Que sorriso?

-O que você estava quando cheguei.

-Como vão às garotas que eu mais amo? – Harry me deu um beijo na bochecha e sentou ao lado da namorada.

-Harry, faça o favor de colocar o máximo de juízo na cabeça da sua namorada louca.

Levantei, mas Gina segurou meu pulso. Esperei ela dizer alguma coisa.

-Granger... Você está na defensiva! – provocou.

Bufei irritada. Ainda pude ouvir sua risada ao me afastar.

.

Fiquei olhando para as estrelas que brilham no escuro durante um longo tempo. Sério, o que a faz pensar que eu estou apaixonada? Eu continuo a mesma. Sempre serei Hermione Granger. Nada mudou.

Tudo bem que ontem eu cogitei a possibilidade de estar apaixonada pelo Malfoy. Mas, eu simplesmente não me apaixono. Nunca me apaixonei. Aquilo não passou de um daqueles pensamentos incoerentes que temos antes de dormir. Além de ele ser meu amigo, o que torna tudo ainda mais improvável. E, ele era o Malfoy e eu a Granger. Isso explica muita coisa.

Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada por ele e ele fosse retribuir meus sentimentos. Que merda! Não acredito que pensei nisso. Maldita Weasley!

O mais importante, eu continuava a mesma. Nada mudou; absolutamente nada.

.

Decidi que não era relevante o fato de eu estar – hipoteticamente falando, é claro – apaixonada. Acho que é idiotice se apaixonar na adolescência, tudo bem que ninguém manda no coração, mas, mesmo assim não acredito em clichês – isso é pra livros – de que alguém se apaixone tão rápido. Ainda mais pelo Malfoy. Não que ele não fosse apaixonante, bonito ou algo do tipo; longe disso. Mas, ele era apenas um amigo. Só isso. _Apenas_ isso.

Já eram uma e meia e eu decidi que não iria ficar jogando conversa fora com o vizinho. Hoje iria descansar. Porque eu mereço!

.

Cadê a porcaria do sono?

Fui até a cozinha e vi que já eram três da manhã. Peguei meu celular, abri a porta e percebi que a rua estava deserta. Não é como se Draco estivesse me esperando ou algo do tipo. Também é obvio que eu nem cogitei a possibilidade; é claro.

Sentei nos degraus da escada e esperei o sono vir. Afinal, como eu mesma havia dito o sono sempre vem quando vamos até a porta da frente.

Então, por que o maldito sono não aparece?

Vez ou outra meu olhar me traía e sempre parava na porta da frente. Vi as horas em meu celular; eram três e quinze. Parece que faz uma eternidade que estou sentada aqui. Só estou ficando entediada e meu sono nem sinal de vida.

Talvez eu devesse colocar um anuncio de "Procura-se sono", quem sabe se eu oferecesse uma boa recompensa alguém não o achasse e me devolvesse?

Peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem.

"Ei, Draco, ta acordado?

Bem, boa noite!"

Enviei antes de me arrepender.

Poucos minutos depois recebi a resposta.

"Sim, por quê?

Pra você também."

Pensei por um momento. Não havia motivos. Aliás, pra quê mesmo eu mandei essa mensagem?

"Por nada."

Meu celular apitou.

"Te conheço o suficiente pra saber que não foi por nada."

Revirei os olhos. Garoto arrogante.

"Estou sem sono."

Esperei a reposta.

"Tenho cara de sonífero, por acaso?"

Sorri.

"Nunca te disseram? Que maldade!"

Meu celular apitou novamente.

"Como você é engraçada, Srta."

Mais uma vez dancei conforme a música.

"É o que dizem."

Em seguida mandei outra mensagem.

"Você está com sono?"

Demorou um pouco a responder.

"Não e você?"

Suspirei.

"Não."

A resposta chegou rapidamente.

"Ao que parece, tenho certa semelhança com sonífero. Quer testar?"

Ri ante sua ousadia. Seria muito fácil uma garota qualquer se apaixonar por ele. Mas, eu não era uma garota qualquer.

"Pode ser."

Meu celular apitou.

"Me espere."

E eu esperei; confesso que um pouco ansiosa. Mas, não foi preciso esperar tanto, logo a porta estava sendo aberta e Draco atravessou a rua para sentar ao meu lado.

-Ei, sonífero!

-Granger. – sorriu.

Passamos o tempo conversando, encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro ao que ele ficou brincando com meu cabelo. Confesso que isso começou a me deixar sonolenta senti meus olhos pesarem. Quando dei por mim já estava acomodada nos braços dele. Meu rosto no vão de seu pescoço. De forma hesitante, descansou uma de suas mãos em minhas cochas descobertas enquanto a outra apoiava minhas costas.

-Sabe Draco, estava errada quando disse que o sono sempre volta quando vamos à porta da frente. – lutei contra minhas pálpebras que insistiam em se fechar.

-Por quê? – ele continuava a brincar com o meu cabelo. Me senti ainda mais sonolenta e estava ainda mais difícil manter meus olhos abertos.

-A cura para a insônia é a companhia. – respirei fundo sentindo o doce perfume que ele emanava.

Encontrei meu antídoto, uma pena que eu não tenha uma recompensa a altura para o _meu _querido sonífero. Aconcheguei-me melhor nele me entregando ao doce mundo dos sonhos.

Ainda pude ouvir sua voz distante dizer: Até quando quiser posso ser o _seu_ querido sonífero.

Uma pressão delicada contra meus lábios e senti meu corpo ser levantado.

Estava voando!

.

**N/A: **Então, como vocês estão? Realmente, acho que muitos querem me matar pela demora e pelo capítulo que eu tive a cara de pau de postar. Como sempre, peço mil perdões aos diabéticos nunca foi minha intenção escrever algo tão fluffy, simplesmente saiu. E sinceramente? Eu adorei o capítulo, apesar de ser extremamente bobo. Mas, se a historia seguir o rumo que eu quero e eu não tiver mais uns surtos de imaginação, prometo que tentarei ao máximo fazer com que eles tenham a personalidade "original".

E, como sempre, o meu muito obrigada a _Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki, 'Sweet Always, __Julia P. Muniz, __, Mickky _e_ Ana Duarte_ por comentar, deixar a historia em alerta ou adicionar aos favoritos. Vocês são divas! *0*


End file.
